


turns out I wasn't deluding myself

by forthemystery



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, bench aftermath, post bench scene, super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthemystery/pseuds/forthemystery
Summary: “Is there anything else you wanna tell me?”“Yeah. is there...anything else you wanna tell me?”“yes.”Cyrus smiled at their interlocked fingers, this wasn't a dream, right? this was all happening, and he could not believe it.





	turns out I wasn't deluding myself

“Is there anything else you wanna tell me?” 

“Yeah. is there...anything else you wanna tell me?”

“yes.”

Cyrus smiled at their interlocked fingers, this wasn't a dream, right? this was all happening, and he could not believe it,

"so, uh..." Tj said softy while smiling, the nervousness between the two was immense, but the pure happiness radiating from the both of them outshined it.

"yeah" they both laughed at their awkwardness, they both knew they had to talk about it, but for the minute, this one minute everything was perfect and neither wanted it to end. 

"I guess this means we're on the same page?" Cyrus had no clue if they really were on the same page but it seemed like the perfect ice breaker for the inevitable conversation, 

"I like you Cy, and I'm assuming by on the same page you like me too?" 

"I do, I really do" 

Cyrus turned to completely face Tj, hand still interlocked 

"I'm really new to this, and I'm really scared, but I want there to be an us if that's what you want too?" Cyrus didn't know where this newfound confidence came from but he wasn't complaining, 

"I do Cyrus, I'm new to this too and I'm also terrified, but well be okay, well get through this just like we have every other time" 

they were both smiling at each other like huge idiots 

"Cyrus, are you out here?" buffy screamed from the inside only to make her way outside followed by Andi and Jonah

Cyrus wasn't sure whether Tj wanted to drop the linked hands or not, but the smile and the nod confirmed that it was okay

Buffy and Andi noticed straight away and sent a smile in Cyrus' direction before sitting on a pair of benches beside them while jonah the king of oblivion sat on a chair opposite Tj and Cyrus squinting at the linked hands like he wasn't sure what was happening here 

"Why are you two holding hands?" both buffy and Andi shot him a glare but he just shrugged his shoulders 

"It was cold," Tj said with a smirk as Cyrus burst out laughing, jonah looked confused as ever and buffy and Andi just giggled 

"just two bros holding hands" Tj added as he smiled to Cyrus.

they group continued talking, buffy talking about her night with Muffy and the others just reciting funny things that had happened 

Tj leaned into to Cyrus to tell him it was time to go

"I gotta go, mum gave me a curfew and no matter how badass I seem I would never break curfew" Cyrus nodded 

"guys we'll be back" 

they walked out to the porch of the mack family house and smiled at each other for what felt lie the millionth time that night 

"I meant what I said Cyrus and I hope we can talk about this more tomorrow" Tj confessed as he grabbed Cyrus' hand for the second time of the night but this time with a little more confidence 

"I would like that Teej, ill text you" their goodbye seemed to casual for what had just happened, but it also felt right. 

"goodnight Cyrus" he gave one last smile and dropped Cyrus' hand to walk down the pavement. 

Cyrus walked back outside where the others were with the goofiest grin 

"tell us everything Cyrus!" buffy squealed out while the others showed smiles of agreement.

"turns out I wasn't deluding myself"

**Author's Note:**

> hii so this is the first one-shot I've written, and I had some inspo from watching the finale so i decided to put it in words! 
> 
> alex x


End file.
